Scientific Reservoir
by br0flove
Summary: SF/SS: Full of a class of under-educated 'bots, Starscream decides he wants to know a lot more about Skyfire's love for stars. - Sticky with a side of spark-merging.


Scientifict Reservoir

Starscream only had to question his presence in his current situation: sitting in the middle of a classroom full of last year Scientists - or in _his_ opinion: wanna-be Scientists who had no chance. Half of them were femmes with the ability to only batter their optic lashes, and flick tiny, bright coloured servos in his direction. The other half were simple 'bots wanting to get their servos into the cracks of the femme's chassis no doubt.

Starscream snorted, leaning back in his chair at the back of the classroom and folding his leg over the other as he watched his partner - and apparently; teacher - stand at the front of the classroom to have questions bombarded at him. Starscream had already suffered his questions (half of which consisted of muffled giggles and personal questions, such as: "are you bonded?" to which his only, forced, polite replies of: "yes", before he held up a final hand and sat down) and had given the reins to Skyfire. He had always been better with younglings.

"Mr. Skyfire," one of the femmes poked up, smiling softly at him - a gesture that had made Starscream merely roll his eyes from the back of the classroom - Skyfire had turned his attention to her immediately and blinked innocent optics. "What's _your_ favourite topic?"

Skyfire finally met the optic-line of Starscream and smirked before turning back to the youngling and leaning against the wall. All - interested or not - optics fell on him; even Starscream, who looked faintly interested in the answer. Skyfire cleared his vocalizer and folded his arms over his chassis.

"Honestly," he began, cracking a large smile. "My favourite topic is Astronomy."

The femme cocked up an optic ridge in the older Scientist's direction. "How come?" She asked, sitting up straighter and meeting the optic-line of Skyfire and resting her chin in her palms.

Skyfire shrugged his shoulders and smiled simply. "Astronomy is the oldest of the natural sciences," he answered after a short while of Science. Though no bot in the room seemed convinced, not even the grinning Starscream at the back - red optics glittering in curiosity. Skyfire sighed and rolled his shoulders, hitching up on a stool and grinning at the younglings; a teasing glint in his optics. "There's a subject inside of Astronomy that still, to this cycle, sticks to my processor like a spark on a plug."

Various small echoes of laughter - even the short little snort from Starscream - fell across the room. Skyfire grinned, happy to oblige in their interests. "So what's the subject?" A question burst out of the room that made Skyfire's grin grow, face plates aching.

"Stars." He answered shortly and stood with a large grin, checking his internal chronometer and holding out a servo for his partner. Starscream stood, placing his servo on Skyfire's arm and grinning at him before he pushed it away and turned to the class and their teacher.

"No more questions. Stay in school," with a final, delicate chuckle Skyfire felt himself pulled out of the classroom, against the wall beside the closed door and echoing murmurs of excitement that came from the students inside. Starscream pushed himself against his older partner and pressed his servos into Skyfire's chest with a small, quiet cackle.

"Tell me more about stars, Mr. Skyfire," he purred seductively, running his servos down Skyfire's chassis and down to his covered panelling. He groped slowly and ran his fingertips over his partner's port casing, a grin on his face plates. Skyfire's servos shook as they fell onto Starscream's shoulders.

Starscream pushed himself away from Skyfire, clearing his vocalizer with a small laugh and starting off down the hall, hips moving in a more femme-way than he probably anticipated. Skyfire didn't stop his optics from following the line on the back of Starscream's helm to the smooth curl of his aft.

He cleared his own vocalizer and stumbled after his partner and lover.

* * *

Skyfire stood in the open doorway, arms folded and mouth plates curled up as Starscream worked at his own personal desk, sorting through data pads and jotting down each chemical substance, its danger and precautions. Skyfire came up behind the working Seeker and placed his servos on Starscream's shoulders, feeling the littler Seeker jolt from underneath them and then relax.

"So you wish to know more about stars?" Skyfire purred into his audio, kissing the sensitive plating with a small laugh; vibrating his laughter through Starscream's helm as his servos trailed further down his partner's plating and resting solemnly on the covering of his port; feeling the metal heat from beneath his fingers.

Starscream's lips curled up in laughter, his voice shortening and softening into that of a youngling's impersonated. "Oh _please_, Mr. Skyfire," he purred, raising his arms and resting his servos on the sides of Skyfire's face as it appeared over his shoulder. Skyfire's fingers worked on opening the plating slowly, feeling only warm lubricant spill on his fingers. He chuckled.

"A star," he began, voice softening in only a whisper. "Is a large - if not, massive - luminous ball. The ball is made of _plasma_," he purred the final word, slipping his finger over his lover's port and rubbing around the edges of the opening. Starscream arched his chest upwards, keeping his servos on Skyfire's face plates and giving a small whimper as Skyfire continued to tease his port.

Starscream moved his hips slowly, pushing his port closer against Skyfire's petting finger. He removed his servo from Skyfire's face and dragged it down to Skyfire's wrist, pushing his finger in and giving a loud, echoing moan. Skyfire kissed the wires of his neck.

"According to astronomical history, a star shines due to the _thermonuclear fusion_," Skyfire's finger moved slowly in and out of Starscream's port, lubricant dripping and giving Skyfire's finger more ease. Starscream growled softly, letting go of his hold on Skyfire's wrist and clinging onto the arms of his chair. "The thermonuclear fusions are in its core releasing energy that traverses the star's interior and radiates into the space around it. In the case of several millions of stars, it tends to be _outer_ space."

Starscream nodded slowly, gripping against the metal of his chair and feeling it bend beneath his heating body. He whimpered, twisting his hips into Skyfire's fingers and finally pushing them out and Skyfire away from him.

"Enough," he croaked softly, standing from his chair and whimpering as lubricant dripped down his legs. His legs shook and servos fell onto Skyfire's shoulders as he pushed himself forward and covered his lips with Skyfire's own.

Skyfire clasped big servos onto petite, cherry hips and pulled Starscream closer, inching his glossa between Starscream's lips and meeting the smaller Seeker's own glossa in a mix of a dance, and slow fight for dominance in a kiss Skyfire knew he'd win.

Starscream pulled back from the kiss, shaking servos pushing roughly against the sensitive wires beneath the cracks and spaces in between Skyfire's armour and plating. He watched the shuttle grit his dentals and bite back a moan of pleasure as his own panelling slipped back with a silent hiss, disrupting Starscream's fondling.

"You're smart for an old 'bot," Starscream teased softly, running his hand down to Skyfire's exposed spike and grinning softly at the delicate hiss that escaped his lover.

Skyfire's blue optics met Starscream's red and he growled softly - _lovingly _- as he pulled the little jet closer to him and against the desk, pushing away data pads from their piles. "For a jet you're daring," he responded quietly, kissing the delicate wires of Starscream's neck and listening to the small whirls in his cooling fans. He chuckled against Starscream's neck, nibbling and sucking on wires already damaged by his own dentals.

"Besides," Skyfire began as he pulled back, levelling his spike with Starscream's dripping port and grinning once it pressed into his opening. "I'm not _that_ old. I'm just experienced." Starscream's laugh was cut short with a growl as Skyfire pushed inside, giving Starscream no time to relax and forcing him to with off-putting pets and strokes; kisses and licks in all of the right places.

Starscream purred softly, gripping onto heavy, dented shoulders and pulling Skyfire closer to his own chassis as the 'experienced' shuttle thrust into him, parting his chest plates and watching as Starscream did the same with his cock-pit: both exposing their sparks for one anothers optics only. Skyfire levelled their sparks together and pushed closer to Starscream - still in the midst of thrusting into his favourite (and only) Seeker.

Starscream's whimpers were muffled against Skyfire's neck, gripping and scratching against his plating as their sparks curled together and his port tightened around Skyfire's spike. Skyfire moaned softly against Starscream's helm, clutching his lover's cherry hips and fastening his pace.

Their sparks embraced one another, tighter and tighter until Starscream quivered violently and overloaded with a scream of Skyfire's name. Skyfire thrust into his lover for a few more moments, releasing his violent hold on Starscream after his own overload, whispering his lover's name before collapsing and feeling their sparks brush in the equivalent of a kiss. Their cooling vents worked at an extreme pace as the two Seeker's pulled from each other and retracted their plating into it's necessary positions.

Starscream cleaned up his shuttle and Skyfire returned the gesture with as much care as Starscream had before he collapsed onto Starscream's big chair and pulled Starscream onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and feeling his vents blow air against Starscream's frame, cooling them both.

"Experienced," Starscream finally muttered, arms around Skyfire's neck and lips resting on his helm.

Skyfire laughed and pressed an innocent kiss onto Starscream's abused neck. "Satisfied?"

"Oh yes," Starscream began with a cackle. "My knowledge of stars has improved _ever so much_, Mr. Skyfire. Just how do you do it?" Another short laugh escaped his lover. Starscream felt himself pulled closer against Skyfire, the shuttle's face buried in his neck.

* * *

Starscream shot up with a gasp, clutching onto the metallic material before him and panting breathlessly. His optics settled finally as he stared at the gladiator holding him and glaring down at him for interrupting his sleep. Megatron merely shook his head and pulled the Seeker back down to rest, soothing him by brushing his large, black servos over the injuries on his wings and back.

Starscream stayed awake and shocked against his lover's chest, feeling Megatron's spark beating beneath his audio. He let air run from his vents in a shaky motion as he curled into Megatron's warm body, shaking and feeling, suddenly, as if the entire world had left him.

His spark pulsed with ache, finding and gripping for Megatron's presence in it, and the distant feeling of his old lover.

* * *

_Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to - well, I did - but I wasn't actually going to put it in, and then I did.. but.. at least it's got sticky stuff and spark merging and.. Megatron in it for all the fangirlies who like seeing Starscream with the ol' warrior. So, uh.. At least.. you're going to review. Right? Or I'll have to write something totally worse, like, Megatron walking in and killing Skyfire for no apparent reason.. or Lockdown dancing around in Yoketron's helmet (TOTALLY DIFFERENT WORLD OF TRANSFORMERS SKIP HERE) and pretending to be a ninja - because, he obviously is - and then Prowl walks in like: "wdf?", and walks back out. YEAH. FEED ON THAT, FANGIRLS. _

_I actually really want to write that last one.. 8D_

_Review please?_


End file.
